Final Fantasy : Awakening Demons
by lightofeilia
Summary: Two years after Time Compression, a student of Galbadia Garden discovers the existence of demons... demons who were long ago extinct. The Demon King has awoken... Final Fantasy 8 and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover, with a little bit of Final Fantasy
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! New story, this is. An experiment of sorts, I hope I get far with this. Lol. You must know Final Fantasy 8, and a quite a bit of the history of Final Fantasy 7 ... like Mako, Lifestream and all that.

Timeline : Two years after FF8 the game, where Squall is still commander, and about 5000 years after YYH. Assuming FF7 takes place 3000 years after YYH.

This chapter however, takes place seventy years after the end of YYH.

No romance, btw, except the occasional SquallRinoa.

* * *

**Prologue : Final Fantasy : Awakening Demons**

The funeral was about to begin.

"Yusuke, my condolences..." said a soft voice, one he knew belonged to his former boss. He knelt down in front of the grave and said a silent prayer.

"Least she was happy," said Yusuke, smiling fondly at the memories, before turning to look at the man beside him. Then he turned around to face the rest of the group. There was Koenma, who took time off to come, and Yusuke really appreciated that, but he wasn't about to let him know that. Botan and Yukina were there too, crying silently; Keiko had been a very good friend. Shizuru, Kuwabara, and even Hiei came.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. That was saying something for Hiei, especially since he kidnapped her once.

"Thanks for coming, Hiei," said Yusuke, chuckling even when Hiei glared at him before striding forward to say a few words to the deceased.

"Hn. Onna, thank you for hitting Yusuke all those times and saving me the trouble," said Hiei, before closing his eyes in silence, then dodging a playful punch from Yusuke.

Keiko was eighty four years old when she died. Yusuke was of the same age, but he didn't look a day over twenty five. Watching her age and grow weaker day by day was painful… but Yusuke felt a little bit of relief now that her suffering had ended.

The rest of them gathered round, paying their last respects. Koenma clapped a hand on Yusuke's shoulder. Kuwabara was wondering why his best friend wasn't feeling any sadness... and he began to fear for himself, and for his dear Yukina who still looked the same as ever, if only taller. He himself was eighty four as well ... his time would soon come. He squeezed his wife's hand tightly.

"I wanted to go pick her up," said Botan, wiping her tears, "But I didn't have the heart to do it," she sobbed again, and Yusuke surprised everyone by hugging her and telling her it's alright. Then he looked around.

"Where's Kurama?"

"Here. I brought him," said Hiei gruffly.

Something soft nudged his pants, and he whirled around to look. A silver fox with seven tails (1) stood there, peering up into Yusuke's face. Then it strutted over to the grave, bowed its head down, and flowers bloomed around the grave. Yusuke grinned. After his mother and stepfather had died, he disappeared back to Makai, working with Yomi, but reverting back to his Youko form.

"Arigatou, Kurama," he said, petting the soft fur. "Can't you show yourself as Youko or something?"

_I can't, Yusuke. You know I cannot retain a human form now. I must be go back to Makai, but I need to stop by Mukuro's place first_, Kurama's voice echoed in everyone's head. With a final goodbye, Kurama leapt onto Hiei's shoulders.

"Yukina," said Hiei. "When... when that time comes... call for me. I will bring you back to Makai."

There was shocked silence as Kuwabara's head drooped, determined not to let anyone see his sorrowful state. Yukina, choking back tears, nodded and gave her brother a hug. She giggled a bit as Kurama nuzzled against her cheek, and a small smile played on Hiei's lips. He nodded curtly to everyone else after that, and then turned to Yusuke.

"You do not want to return to Makai?"

"I will. I wanna stay a little longer though."

"Be warned," said Koenma. "Something's not right with Makai lately. I will still keep in touch with all of you. You may no longer be Reikai Tantei... but I don't want to see anything bad happen to you. And Kurama, don't you dare start stealing again!"

Kurama stuck out his tongue at Koenma, and then hid in the safety of Hiei's warm cloak.

They all nodded. Soon, one by one, they dispersed, knowing that they'd meet again for the next funeral. Yusuke was the last one to leave.

"Bye, Keiko..." he said softly, before walking off into the sunset, flanked by Hiei with the fox on his shoulders.

* * *

Twenty years later, Yusuke couldn't take it anymore. Loneliness was too much; it overpowered his love for Keiko. How does one face thousands of years to come without a loved one? No, Yusuke couldn't, wouldn't do that. Hiei and Kurama still stuck by him, loyalty and trust and friendship and all that, but it hurt too much. Even Kuwabara was gone, and Yukina was now staying with her brother in Alaric.

His moods affected his power. In deep bouts of depression and loneliness, he would go into a trance-like state, and disappear from his kingdom, and attack every living thing he saw. Kurama and Hiei nearly lost their lives trying to control and subdue the former detective, and for that he felt beyond guilty.

"I have the power to destroy Makai. I've become too strong, and I can't control it. What am I gonna do?"

Mukuro cleared her throat.

"You have many years ahead of you. I suggest you do this... before you wipe out all of Makai. Learn to control it. Meditation would be the best way. Your soul is not calm..."

"Meditate?"

"Yes. Once you have found peace with yourself, this should not take very long, it will be safe for you... and all of us again," said Kurama, agreeing with Mukuro.

"But he will be vulnerable," said Yomi, having heard Mukuro's opinion. "He will need a safe place to do this, and meditation could take very long, or very short... it depends on you."

"Yomi's right. Who will save your ass, detective?" said Hiei, snorting.

"You and Kurama, of course," said Yusuke, winking at them. "I like the idea. I don't have to worry about any other shit."

"If he wants to be safe, nobody must know of his disappearance. We will create a special place for you as soon as possible, so do try not to go on any killing rampage."

"Agreed!"

"We will protect you by all means, Yusuke," said Kurama, getting up to depart with Yomi, smiling at him. Yusuke grimaced, the two of them hadn't recovered completely from the injuries he had inflicted on them.

It was decided that Makai was not safe enough for Yusuke to meditate in peace, and so with assistance from Koenma, Yusuke returned once again to Ningenkai to begin his meditation, reinforced by wards from Hiei and Kurama and even Yukina, to ensure that no one would disturb him.

Yusuke promised to return to Makai once he was done.

Hundreds of years passed... In Makai, he was pronounced dead. The war between Makai and Reikai resumed... and Enma-Daioh released his wrath upon the youkai race, exterminating all of them except for Kurama, Yukina and Hiei who managed to escape to the Ningenkai once more with Koenma and Botan's help.

Makai was no more.

Communication with Reikai was lost after that, and no news came from Botan or Koenma.

Yusuke was still deep in meditation. Kurama and Hiei guarded him and Yukina with their lives. And after far too long, the two demons lost hope for their comrade, and laid him to rest instead of a sitting position, but leaving the wards intact and starting the rumour and the legend of the unknown king that lay in it. Naturally, all who tried to go in came to unfortunate deaths.

And two thousand years later, Kurama and Hiei survived, with only each other for comfort, not daring to show their faces in fear of the Enma-Daioh who was still ever watchful, and ventured out only when needed.

The world had changed... the tectonic plates had shifted, causing continents to form and break up, until the landscape had totally changed. They had no idea of what was going on outside, and they feared for their lives when a great rumbling shook the entire planet (2).

Until one fateful day Botan came to find them and tell them it was safe again, and Enma was no longer suspicious of any remaining youkai, but they would still have to lie low, especially Kurama. So they ventured out, testing the waters ... and left Yusuke unguarded certain that no danger would come to him as there were no more enemies left. They went their separate ways, eager to be free again, though occasionally meeting up again to check on their former leader.

It was around this time the Deep Sea Research Center was built, and excavating began in search of what lay beneath there. Something glowing had been reported; it was an eerie glow and one that spouted mysteries... Kurama had gotten himself there and eventually found the source of the glowing... a white and black orb that fit snugly into his palm. He stole away with it, but in doing so invoked the wrath of the Planet, who destroyed the Research Center and remained there for years until a man named Squall Leonheart and his comrades defeated it.

No one except Kurama knew of the existence of those orbs, and he stashed the two in his own den, and it sat there safely while he searched for information on it.

Only once did he take it out. He showed it to Hiei, who merely snorted and flitted off after casually mocking him.

The Planet, however, knew...

* * *

(1) - Kurama's gotten stronger, that's why. Lol.

(2) - Meteor hits Midgar around this time.

I'm sure you all know by now where Yusuke is. Lol. If it doesn't make sense, well hey, it's fanfiction XD


	2. Chapter 2

No reviews? Sigh. Oh well...

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Final Fantasy : Awakening Demons**

"Fox," barked Hiei as he strode into the clearing of the forest. Kurama had made his den in the depths of Grandidi Forest, and it served as a very good stronghold for him.

"Maybe he's out," said Yukina. "Why don't you check with your Jagan?"

"Hn." His Jagan glowed briefly for a moment, hidden underneath the black headband he wore over it.

"No, he's in here somewhere. Come," said Hiei imperiously, and they walked in. "Kurama!" he yelled, causing startled birds to take flight. He spotted a vine moving of it's own accord.

"He knows we're here," said Hiei after watching the vine curl away from his sight like a snake.

"Yes, I do, and why are you here?"

"Yukina wanted to visit," said Hiei, turning around to meet Kurama. Yukina smiled and hugged Kurama, who returned the gesture, his nine tails swishing about.

"Ah, I see... Come, let us go to my abode..."

So they walked off, catching up with the latest news they each had heard.

"So, Yukina, heard anything in Balamb?"

"Well, I heard Balamb Garden is negotiating with Galbadia Garden not to rebuild the Deep Sea Research Center, though I don't know why."

"Balamb Garden are the good guys right?" said Kurama, smiling when Hiei snorted.

"Oh yes, they protect the common people first. I remember two years ago when the Galbadian army stormed in, they mistreated the people so badly, just to find someone named Ellone. I even heard orders to burn down the town. Luckily that young man and his friends stopped them, I believe they were from Balamb Garden too..." said Yukina. "Oh, yes, now I remember, one of them was Mrs Dincht's son! I've met him before, but only briefly. He's nice."

They reached Kurama's den and made themselves comfortable.

"Any new trinkets to show off, fox?"

"I'm afraid not, Hiei. I've been trying to gather some information."

"Information? About what?"

"The two orbs I showed you last time."

"Can I see it too?" said Yukina, interested. Kurama smiled at her, then got up to retrieve it.

"I think he's wasting his time. Those two orbs are nothing," said Hiei to Yukina. Yukina didn't reply, but went over to a small nest at the corner of the room where the Spirit Beast, Puu, lay in a coma-like state. She stroked Puu's feathers, cooing softly.

"I wonder how Yusuke-kun is doing," she said softly, biting her lip. The meditation was unusually long... too long for normal standards.

"Four thousand years... he must be struggling. It must mean he has not yet been able to find peace within himself," said Kurama, who had entered the room again with the black and white orbs. He set them on the table, neatly on a cloth he kept it with.

Yukina peered closely at it, not daring to touch it as Kurama had brought it in a cloth and not with his bare hands.

"Does it do anything?"

"No it doesn't. Not yet, anyway. That's what I've been trying to find out."

"It's so pretty," breathed Yukina, staring at it in wonder. Suddenly Hiei stood up, pointing to the corner of the room where Puu lay. Puu was still unconscious, but floating in the air. It floated out of Kurama's lair into open space, and transformed with a shrill cry into the phoenix once before.

"Puu!" cried Yukina, running out.

"Yusuke... Yusuke must be awake!" said Kurama, following the koorime out. Puu answered Kurama's question with another cry, flying around in circles before landing in front of them. Without a word, they got onto the magnificent phoenix's back, and Puu took flight.

* * *

Blink. One eye opened. Dizziness overcame him, then numbness in his whole body. _Gray. Everything's gray. Why am I lying down? _He put his hands up and it connected with a hard surface. Groaning, Yusuke realized he was in a coffin of sorts.

"I'm not dead, you idiots! Let me out!" yelled Yusuke hoarsely, determined to give Hiei and Kurama a good lecture for thinking he was dead. Not getting any response, he began to panic. Using his strength, he pushed the stone slab up and threw it to a side, then climbed out.

"Kurama? Hiei?" he called out. Again, no reply. "It's not funny, guys! Come out now!" yelled Yusuke louder, panic evident in his voice.

"No... no! They're gone... are they dead? They can't be dead... they... ARGH!"

His screams echoed throughout the maze, and with a final cry, he transformed. Toushin Yusuke walked the earth, and he was pissed and scared, two emotions that did not fit well with him. He blasted the walls of the maze, and strode out into the clearing. Monsters perished within mere feet of the demon. With no destination in mind, the Toushin continued walking, his eyes blazing blue and hair wild, and the markings on his body pulsed when he walked.

Deling City never knew what hit it. Power crackled and surged around Yusuke like electricity, lashing out at everything that moved. The car rental shop was the first to go up in flames.

* * *

"Call off the rebuilding of the Deep Sea Research Center now, or at least tell us your objective."

"It is a good experience for the students; they get to kill the monsters and attain experience, and we can continue the excavation that had unfortunately been halted."

"The information I gathered says otherwise," said Squall, scrutinizing the other man closely.

"What information?"

"A plan to build a weapons and missile base and research center."

"What an overactive imagination your messenger has," retorted the other man. They sat in silence, glaring hard at each other.

"On what grounds will you call off the rebuilding?" asked Squall calmly.

The G-Garden commander thought hard.

"Sorceress Rinoa must be executed," he finally said, sneering at Squall's ashen expression.

"SeeDs are trained to hunt and kill sorceresses," said the commander of Galbadia Garden in a soft, cruel voice. "We know you protect Sorceress Rinoa. Kill her, and I will call off everything."

"She is no longer a sorceress."

"Sorceress powers are passed on. If, as you say, she is no longer one, where have her powers gone to?"

With that, Squall had no answer.

"This meeting is over. Do not stop us from retaking the Deep Sea Research Center if you value your life."

"Commander!" cried a student, bursting into the room and saluting. "Commander, distress call from Deling City! They require our assistance immediately! Residents have evacuated, but the unknown threat is still there and is destroying everything in its way!"

Squall's eyes widened. _Rinoa! _

"All SeeDs report to the main gate immediately," said the commander into the mic. The echo of his voice was heard outside as Squall rushed out. "Emergency in Deling City. Pilot, take off immediately, full speed toward Deling City now. SeeDs, be prepared for battle. I repeat, be prepared for battle."

The commander turned around and saw Squall Leonheart. Smirking, he said, "You do not have any need to assist us in this battle."

"Whatever," muttered Squall, unsheathing his gunblade. Rinoa was in Deling City, he had to get there fast without any other SeeDs seeing her.

Within minutes, they arrived at the city. The commander began shouting out orders.

"Alpha team, guide the residents into Garden! Healers, get to work. Beta, Gamma team, prepare to move in! Subdue the threat immediately, and rescue the remaining trapped people. Delta team, standby for defense! Be prepared to move in if Beta and Gamma should fail. Move!"

The SeeDs saluted, and rushed in an orderly manner toward Deling City. Squall was lost in the crowd, but he was finally in the city at last. He took off running towards Caraway Mansion.

* * *

The whole city was in chaos. Rinoa ran out of the mansion, and ahead of her was a man with long hair, walking out of nowhere. She took out her Blaster Edge weapon and prepared to fire at the man...

"It's sorceress Rinoa!" yelled one of the SeeDs who arrived at the scene first. The commander, hearing the cry, smirked an evil smirk.

"Beta team, subdue her. Do not kill, Gamma team, go after the unknown threat," he ordered, and Rinoa paled.

Unfortunately for them, however, Yusuke heard the orders, and he turned towards the girl in blue. _Enormous amount of reiki. Her aura is very bright, _his brain told him in a daze.Then he turned to face the onslaught of SeeDs that rushed in with a battle cry toward him and the girl. The girl back away a few paces, and he stood in front of her, with one hand pushing her back. With one big blast, he unleashed Rei Gun on the SeeDs, shielding Rinoa from the impact.

Rinoa stared up at him in disbelief. _He saved me...? Why?_

Before she could open her mouth to speak, however, her name was shouted by a voice she knew all too well... she turned in the direction of the voice and was horrified to see Squall rushing in. The man beside her raised his hand again.

"No!" cried Rinoa in horror, and she threw herself at the man, knocking the blue blast off course, effectively missing Squall. Yusuke growled and prepared another attack, but this time he was interrupted by a shriek.

He looked up at the sound and saw a bright blue phoenix.

"Puu...?" said Yusuke, clutching his head. The markings on his body began to fade. Puu landed, and Hiei jumped down and ran to Yusuke.

"Hi...ei?" said Yusuke again, struggling with the words.

"Yes, it's me, baka," said Hiei gruffly. Yusuke managed a wan smile... then promptly collapsed in Hiei's arms.

Then he turn to look at the woman beside Yusuke, who was staring at Puu in amazement. Yukina and Kurama came running over to Yusuke.

"Is he alright? I can heal him if he's injured," said Yukina worriedly. Hiei shook his head and told her he was fine.

"Miss? Are you alright?" asked Yukina. Rinoa only stared, mouth open, before slowly nodding.

"Stay away from her!" yelled Squall, running in with his gunblade raised.

"Squall, don't! This man saved me from the SeeDs," cried Rinoa, finally finding the strength to stand up. She ran to hug him, until a bullet whizzed past her ear. Hiei growled.

"They're after you. You have to leave," said Squall, pulling away from her.

"I'm not going anywhere without you!"

"We only have room for one more," said Yukina before Hiei could protest. He could only sigh in defeat, earning Kurama a chuckle.

"Come on, let's get Yusuke up onto Puu," said Kurama, carrying the limp Toushin in his arms. "You can come with us, since you say Yusuke saved you," said Kurama to Rinoa.

"Go with them. I'll find a way to contact you. Go! I'll hold them off," said Squall, turning away to face the remaining SeeDs. Without another word, Hiei grabbed Yukina and Rinoa and hoisted them up onto Puu. Puu 'puu'ed indignantly at the added weight, but took off anyway.

Reassured that his sorceress was safe, he prepared to take down the SeeDs who were under orders of their commander to capture Rinoa.

"Traitor!" yelled a SeeD, slashing wildly at Squall, who merely rolled his eyes and delivered a blow to the back of the boy's neck. He summoned Shiva to freeze the rest of them while he ran off, putting distance between him and the SeeDs, abandoning the Galbadian City soon to be covered in flames. Pulling out a communicator, he contacted Balamb Garden and scheduled a meeting point with Nida.

* * *

"Don't worry," assured Yukina. "You'll be safe with us."

"Where are we heading?" asked Rinoa, holding on tightly to the phoenix's back.

"To my home," said Kurama lightly. It was only then Rinoa saw the silver-haired man in full, and his appearance startled her.

* * *

"Cadet, report," barked the Commander of G-Garden, nursing a headache in his office.

"We failed to subdue the sorceress and the threat. Threat was a man with long hair and unusual markings on his body, and also unusual power. Sorceress escaped with Commander Leonheart's help, who ran off and is nowhere to be found."

"Leonheart, eh? Now I have grounds for declaring war..."

"Sir, the people Sorceress Rinoa escaped with... one of them didn't look human, sir. He had long, silver hair, and multiple tails..."

* * *

How's that? Review!! Please! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Final Fantasy : Awakening Demons**

"Are you alright, Squall?" asked Nida when he picked up the commander. Squall grunted and nodded, his mind on other things. The loudspeaker blared all of a sudden. It was Cid and he wanted to see Squall in his office. Thanking Nida, he slowly trudged his way up to the headmaster's office, preparing for the lecture that was soon to follow.

Negotiations had failed. What else could be done now?

"Come in, Squall," came the headmaster's voice when he knocked on the door. Squall walked in and saluted.

"Report on negotiations in G-Garden," said Cid softly.

Squall took a deep breath.

"Negotiations failed, sir. G-Garden denied the objective of building a weapons and missiles base in Deep Sea Research Center. G-Garden will agree to call of the rebuilding if..."

Cid looked at him expectantly.

"...if Sorceress Rinoa is executed."

"What?!" said Cid incredulously.

"Yes."

Cid sighed and shook his head.

"Squall. Not everyone is on your side like I am. The world knows the existence of Sorceress Rinoa. They are not prepared to overlook the fact that she is a sorceress, even though she helped save all of us."

Squall gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"What am I supposed to do then?" he snarled. "She has nowhere to hide. I'm not letting her go to Esthar, Dr Odine is up to something. Deling City is gone. Everywhere else, the people recognise her. I won't give her up again. She's harmless!"

"She may be harmless, but she still has her powers. It is what they are afraid of."

"I don't --- "

"Headmaster, commander! You've got to hear this!" yelled a cadet, bursting through the doors, startling the both of them. In his hand was a handheld radio, and it appeared to be the news he was listening to.

"Listen," said the cadet breathlessly.

"...The Balamb Garden Commander was caught helping the Sorceress Rinoa to escape from Deling City. Galbaida Garden SeeDs were under orders to capture the Sorceress, but was stopped by Commander Squall Leonheart, renowned fighter who fought off Sorceress Ultimecia. He is the Sorceress Rinoa's lover, and possibly knight, therefore it would make sense that he helped her to escape. However, this behaviour is unbecoming for a Commander of SeeDs..."

The cadet turned to stare at his respected commander, who had closed his eyes in a pained expression.

_"...'As we all know, the main objective of SeeD is to fight the sorceress. Commander Leonheart is torn between two, it's only a matter of time before he chooses one. As commander of Galbadia Garden, I now declare war on Balamb Garden who is housing the sorceress.'" _said a different voice, one that Squall recognized as the man he had just spoken to hours prior to this. He growled angrily.

"Rinoa is not here," he said angrily.

"War...?" repeated the cadet blankly.

"Fuck," cursed Squall, earning him a reprimanding look from Cid.

"I do not wish to meet them head-on," said Cid sternly. "There is still the matter of the Deep Sea Research Center to solve."

"But sir, they're waging war on us!" said the cadet in shock.

"They're close by. Squall, get Nida to pilot us to somewhere safe and far from other cities. They might catch up to us, but until we figure out what to do, we must retreat."

Squall saluted, then headed up to the bridge to inform Nida. Along the way he thought angrily back to the news he had just heard.

_Torn between two? _

_Maybe I am..._

_But so what?_

_She's not attacking anybody. If she is, then it'll be difficult to choose. But now she's not, so why can't I be both her knight and a SeeD?_

_And that would mean the downfall of Balamb Garden..._

"Nida," said Squall. The pilot turned around and fixed Squall with a smile.

"G-Garden has declared war on us. For now, we retreat someplace safer."

"What?!"

"I know," said Squall wearily. He sighed, shaking his bangs out of his face and picked up the mic. Taking a deep breath he began his speech.

"Students of Balamb Garden," he began. "Squall here. As you all know, a meeting was arranged between me and the commander of Galbadia Garden, for negotiations to call off the rebuilding of the Deep Sea Research Center. It is my duty to inform you that their demands were... high. I could not meet to those demands, and therefore they have now declared war on us."

Everywhere else, all activity had stopped. Students were listening wide-eyed to the confessions of their commander, yet those who have heard the news were not surprised. In fact they blamed him for helping the sorceress to escape, thereby causing war.

"SeeD's objective is to hunt down the sorceress. I know that. But as all of you know as well... Sorceress Rinoa ... is much more than a sorceress to me," Squall felt a lump rising in his throat, but he continued anyway. Flashes of Rinoa's smiling face ... and he made his choice.

"The news you heard was right. I am indeed torn in two. And I, as one man alone, cannot reassure all of you that she would do no harm to any of us. I, as one man alone, cannot, and will not, force you to believe in the both of us. I will leave, voluntarily, as a Knight of my sorceress. Headmaster... you are free to elect another commander. I will leave, and G-Garden will have no reason to wage war against Balamb Garden."

Several students gasped. Quistis and Selphie, both of whom had been dining together at the cafeteria along with Zell and Irvine, dropped their forks and dashed out of the cafeteria.

"From now on, I am no longer commander... no longer a SeeD. I hope never to meet anyone of you in battle in the future, but even in my heart I know those chances are slim. Until then... I wish you all the best in life."

Squall switched off the mic and put it down, sighing. _That was the stupidest speech I ever made. If Rinoa hears of this, she'll never stop talking about it_. He looked at Nida, and the pilot gave him a thumbs-up. Then he broke into a smile again.

"If I should meet you in battle," Nida told him, deadpan, "I would run away on first sight."

Squall managed a low chuckle, and clapped Nida on the back.

"Take the Garden and all its people to safety. I will take Ragnarok and leave."

"Take care, Squall."

"...You too, Nida. Best pilot Garden has ever seen."

"You'll come back one day, won't you?"

"..."

Without answering the question, Squall walked to the lift. _Hopefully I don't have to fight my way out of Garden._

"Squall!" yelled Cid. "What are you doing?!"

"..."

"You can't leave! Garden needs you!"

"...Whatever," said Squall, but this time smiling. Then he broke into a run towards the lift, heading to the Parking Lot where Ragnarok was housed.

Cid and Xu watched him run off.

"Xu. You are the acting commander now. I trust you to solve this matter," said Cid wearily, slumping down in his seat.

"Yes sir. Do we let him leave?"

"Let him go. He will come back one day, when everything's ok by then."

Xu saluted, and ran out of the room to sort the mess.

* * *

Garden was in chaos. Students were running everywhere, spreading the news to everyone else who hadn't heard yet. SeeDs were rounding up the rest of the students to help stop the commander from leaving. The main exit had been barricaded. The cadets gathered around the lift, ready to stop the commander and try to reason with him.

They waited with bated breath, watching the numbers of the lift from go down.

2F... 1F ... G.

The lift came to a stop with a happy ding. And the lift opened ...

"What the --- " said Squall in shock as all the students crowded around him as he stepped out.

"Don't leave! You can't leave us while we're in war!"

"We trust you! No one's blaming you for this!"

"We're not afraid of the accusations of Galbadia Garden!"

"Yeah, Rinoa helped save the world!"

"Squall, don't leave me! I love you!" wailed a random fangirl cadet, glomping him.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Squall, causing everyone to freeze. He pried the girl's wandering hands off him.

"I leave Garden so that all of you will be safe! Understand that once I leave, G-Garden has no more reason to attack us. And then all of Garden's allies will help you."

"I leave for your own good. The common people will not trust the whole of Garden if I command the Garden as a sorceress's knight. And when they do not trust us, they will side G-Garden in fear of Balamb Garden. It must not happen, and you know why."

Realization dawned on all of them, and they stared at their former commander in awe. Around this time, Xu arrived at the scene.

"Now. Let me through," barked Squall, making the students nearest to him jump. One by one, they parted to make way for him, and he walked through without looking back.

"What will you do in the meantime, commander?"

"I'd rather not say," said Squall casually, then he darted off to a run for the Parking Lot. This time the students didn't chase him.

"Good luck, Squall!" called out Xu. She watched his retreating back and recalled the times when he was still a cadet. Then she smiled and turned to the students, ordering them to disperse.

* * *

Squall entered Ragnarok and leant against the wall for support, catching his breath for a moment.

"Crazy people," muttered Squall. He shuddered when he thought back to the girl who had delivered a bone-crushing hug. He got his ass up and moving to the pilot seat and prepared for take off. Then he stopped.

_How the heck do I fly this thing? _

"Squally, you're hopeless," said a voice, and suddenly his view was obscured by his hair and light pressure on his head. He looked up, and came face to face with Selphie's grinning face. He pushed the offending hand away and brushed his hair back into place with his hand.

"You didn't seriously think you'd leave without us, didja Squall?" said Zell, who appeared out of nowhere, pumping his fist into the air.

"Move, Squall, you can't fly," whined Selphie, and pushed him over to the other seat. Squall ignored her.

"And I don't go anywhere without my beloved Selphie. And Quistis doesn't go anywhere without beloved me," said Irvine, tipping his hat in Squall's direction. Selphie turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. Quistis rolled her eyes and said, "You keep telling yourself that, Irvine."

"Take-off! WOOHOOO!" yelled Selphie, and the Ragnarok blared to life, out and away from Garden.

"Selphie..." warned Squall. Selphie ignored him.

"Buckle up, Squall," said Quistis, laughing. Zell and Irvine quickly reached for their seatbelts.

"Yeah, buckle up, Squall! Here we gooo!" said Selphie, whooping, and did a 360 degree turn. After several loops and whirls and turns and all sorts of dancing about in the air, Selphie suddenly stopped her cheering.

"Heeeey ... where are we going?"

No one answered her, in fear of having their insides become outsides.

* * *

"Grandidi Forest?" said Rinoa, shocked, when they landed. "You guys actually live here?!"

* * *

Grandidi Forest - It's the forest where near the Island Closest to Heaven. You know, with the Chocobo Forest in the middle of all those forests on the cliff. I decided to make that place Kurama's hideout. 


	4. Chapter 4

...It's getting really hard to continue this without falling asleep ... sigh.

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Final Fantasy : Awakening Demons**

"So... um, who are you guys?" asked Rinoa tentatively.

"I'm Yusuke," said Yusuke cheerfully, plopping down onto a nice, wooden chair with some ivy curling around it.

"My name is Kurama," said Kurama, swishing his tails lazily, checking his wards around his abode.

"I'm Yukina. Pleased to meet you," said the ice maiden, holding out her hand. Rinoa shook it, slightly shivering at the slightly cold touch of her hand. At the same time, she wondered where she had seen that face before. Then she turned to Hiei.

"Hn."

Everyone except Hiei and Rinoa groaned.

"This is my brother, Hiei," said Yukina, smiling weakly.

"My name is Rinoa... pleased to meet you guys. Thanks for saving me back there," said Rinoa, suddenly remembering her manners.

"Rinoa?" said Yukina in interest. "The Sorceress Rinoa?"

"Um, yes..." said Rinoa, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the sudden stares she was receiving.

"Ah, so that explains why those SeeDs were after you."

"So... um... what are you guys? You really don't look ... human..." said Rinoa, changing the subject.

Yusuke snickered, glancing over to Kurama who swished his tail nonchalantly.

"So you aren't?" said Rinoa in disbelief.

"Ch.. you humans. Always thinking your species are the only intelligent beings that can think and talk," said Hiei disdainfully.

"That's because we've never found any other species before," said Rinoa in response, annoyed.

"She's got a point, Hiei."

"Shut up."

"Oniisan!"

"Sorry," said Hiei, not sounding sorry at all.

Rinoa chose not to reply.

"We're demons."

"Monsters?" said Rinoa, gasping.

"No," came the impatient reply.

"Technically, we are, Hiei," said Kurama, his eyes twinkling.

"You've been human far too long," spat Hiei, flitting out of sight.

"Where'd he go?" asked Rinoa, looking around. "He just vanished!"

"Don't worry, Hiei's speed is sometimes too fast for humans to see. Now, would you like to rest?"

"I do," said Yusuke, yawning, and flopping down onto the ground. "Hey Kurama, make me a bed, will ya?"

Kurama rolled his eyes, going over to a cupboard where he stored some of his lesser seeds.

"Grass will be fine, Yusuke?"

"Whatever," replied the demon lord, yawning again. Kurama spread the seeds neatly on the floor near the table, and Rinoa gasped again as grass shot out from the ground.

"How... what...?"

Kurama smirked, then promptly shoved Yusuke onto the soft grass. He received the finger in reply and seconds later, snoring could be heard.

"I'm going out to find Hiei," said Kurama. "He wanted a spar, I believe. Yukina, please stay inside for your protection. I'd hate to be painfully dismembered by your brother if something happens to you. Rinoa, as well, though I would probably not suffer that fate."

"Alright, Kurama. Be careful when sparring," said Yukina, getting up to pour more tea for their guest.

"Just remember there are wards around the place," said Kurama before leaving.

"Tea, Rinoa-san?" asked Yukina politely.

"Um, yes please," said Rinoa, still slightly dazed from all the information she just received.

"I don't suppose you could explain more to me about demons... Yukina?"

"Of course! Let's see... how should we begin..." Yukina tilted her head to a side, sorting out her thoughts.

"Well, a very long time ago, there used to be a whole race of demons. We had our own plane of existence, a world we called Makai, Demon World, and could only be accessed through certain portals. Sometimes demons escaped from their world and prey upon humans. The Spirit World, Reikai, often steps in to prevent this from happening. Then, a war broke out, and all the demons were killed by the King of Reikai."

"All... except the four of you?" asked Rinoa, her eyes wide.

"Yes. We were saved by the Prince of Reikai. We have been a great help to him, this is his payment to us."

They sat in silence for a little while. Yukina hummed a little tune she learnt from Kuwabara, reminiscing... rejoicing that Yusuke was alive and free of his meditation.

"You know..." began Rinoa. Yukina looked up.

"You're very familiar..."

"Oh, Rinoa-san, I didn't think you'd remember! I'm Mrs Dincht's neighbour. You dropped by for awhile, remember? But that was two years ago."

Rinoa started, then she smiled. _Mrs Dincht's neighbour, hmm? _

"Rinoa-san... I hope you don't mind telling me, but... are the rumours true? Are you really a sorceress?"

"...Yes, I am."

* * *

"Hiei, come on out..."

"Work on your abilities, fox," came a voice from somewhere above Kurama. He looked up and spotted the Jaganshi on the highest spot of the tree.

"What's wrong?" asked Kurama curiously. Hiei's Jagan was open.

"I see something flying about in the sky. I think it's the stupid sorceress's knight."

Kurama leapt gracefully to a spot nearby Hiei. Unlike Hiei, he stood out quite a lot with his clothes, so he remained below the canopy where he would be safely concealed. Hiei had the Jagan, after all, and did not need to move anywhere. All he had to do was concentrate.

"Is it nearby here?"

"It's flying around aimlessly," said Hiei, snorting. "They probably don't know where to look."

They sat there, pondering the possibilities. Kurama spoke first, looking thoughtful.

"Rinoa is a sorceress... she is shunned, like us."

"Except people don't know we exist."

"We have already been seen."

"So we have to be extra careful, right?"

"Yukina must not go back to Balamb," said Hiei firmly.

"My place is probably the safest place in the world. We should be fine."

"You're making it sound as though we've decided to stay at your place," said Hiei, scowling.

"Of course," said Kurama, smirking.

Hiei opened his mouth to protest but suddenly he leaped up.

"It's heading here, in this direction," he said urgently, the Jagan opening wider.

"If it's Rinoa's friends, I'm sure we can let them take her back."

"What if it's not, you stupid fox? What are you going to do then?" snarled Hiei. He would not let a group of humans endanger Yukina's life.

"Calm down, there is a way to check..."

"I'm listening, fox. Hurry up," snapped Hiei.

Kurama leapt to the ground in one fluid motion.

"Control the driver with your Jagan. I will bring Rinoa here, and just by describing the airship or the people inside it, Rinoa can confirm with us if it's people she knows or not."

Hiei growled, and his Jagan flared.

* * *

The Ragnarok started to jerk and drop.

"Selphie!! What are you doing???" yelled Quistis, holding on to her seat for dear life.

Irvine and Zell were screaming and cursing a blue streak while hastily trying to buckle up, as the Ragnarok began to fly in circles like a drunken butterfly.

In all the chaos, nobody realized that Selphie had not replied, cheered, or whooped in delight. Nobody realized that something was wrong, because this was what Selphie did all the time.

* * *

"Rinoa? Yukina?"

Yukina stood up, recognizing the voice of Kurama's. Yusuke continued snoring blissfully.

"What is it, Kurama-kun?"

Kurama entered his abode, the plants making way for him.

"Something has been spotted. I want you to come with me. Perhaps you'd be better at identifying certain things."

"What about ---" began Rinoa uncertainly.

"Yukina, could you stay here and look after Yusuke? He's still quite unstable. If he wakes up and finds us not here, he might go into a trance again."

"Of course, Kurama-kun."

"I'm pretty sure nothing will happen. After all, Hiei always has his eye on you, so if anything happens, don't panic, we'll come."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll work on cooking something up, Yusuke-kun would surely be hungry when he wakes up."

Kurama graced her with a smile and led Rinoa out.

* * *

Pretty soon, they arrived at the tree Hiei was in, and without heeding any of Rinoa's protests, he picked her up and flung her into the tree.

Rinoa screamed in surprise, Kurama had not give her any warning beforehand. Someone caught her, though, and she sighed in relief. She was infinitely shocked, however, to find that the person who caught her was none other than the person who had threw her up in the first place.

"What... but how...?" said Rinoa, dazed.

"Speed is a very important thing in battle," said Kurama nonchalantly, swishing his tail.

"Show-off," muttered Hiei darkly.

"Come here, woman," ordered Hiei. Rinoa meekly complied.

"Do you know anyone who wears a horrid yellow dress and wields nunchakus?"

"Yes, I do," said Rinoa suspiciously. " She's Selphie."

"Does she drive an airship?"

"Yeah, she does."

"Would that be enough information, Hiei?" asked Kurama.

"No, there are other people on the ship. But that man from before is on the ship as well."

"Wait... what's going on?" asked Rinoa, looking from Kurama to Hiei in wonder.

"An airship has been spotted flying around. We suspected it would be that friend of yours, come to find you. However, we could not be sure. It could be other humans who are hunting you," said Kurama.

"Oh. Is the airship red and looks like some kind of dragon?"

"... You call that a dragon?" said Hiei disdainfully.

"Do you see a woman wearing orange, a man in a cowboy's hat, another wearing all black leather, and another with a tattoo on his face?" said Rinoa eagerly, her eyes shining.

"...Yes..."

Rinoa jumped for joy... and fell, because she forgot that she was standing on the branch of a tree.

Kurama rolled his eyes, and lazily directed his ki to a lower branch to catch the falling sorceress.

"So... make the ship fly high up," instructed Kurama gently. "We don't want people able to see the ship land in our place."

"There's no town around here, idiot," said Hiei, but he did it anyway.

Seconds passed, and the Ragnarok landed on the cliff surrounding Grandidi Forest.

"Now how do we get them down here...?" said Kurama thoughtfully.

* * *

"Ow..." moaned Zell, clutching his head. "Selphie, I hate you! I hate you hate you hate you!"

"Sefie, that was uncalled for," said Irvine, getting out of the Ragnarok.

"Why did you land here?" asked Quistis, looking around uncertainly.

"..."

Squall had gotten out of the ship too, checking his junctions. Everyone turned to look at him.

"..." went Zell.

"..." went Quistis.

"..." went Irvine.

A vein pulsed in Squall's temple.

"Where's Selphie?" he asked, annoyed, ignoring the giggles from Quistis and the two adolescents.

"Here," said the girl brightly, bounding into view.

Everyone glared at her.

"What? I didn't do anything. Why are we in Grandidi Forest? I don't even remember landing the ship!"

Everyone stared at her.

"What? It's true! Who took over the ship? I know, one of you must've knocked me out! You meanies!!" cried Selphie.

"Shall we knock her out now?" said Quistis ruefully, shaking her head.

"Guys, I saw something in the forest," said Irvine, leaning nearer to the edge of the cliff.

"Where? What?"

"It was something silver. I don't know, but it was moving."

_Silver?_ thought Squall. _Silver.. Could it be... That man from before? _

"Rinoa," breathed Squall, then proceeded to jump down from the cliff into the forest.

"Squall are you fucking nuts????" yelled Zell, peering down.

"I'm alright! It's not that high!" Squall yelled back. "If you're not jumping I'm going first! I think I know what you saw, Irvine!"

Irvine looked sideways at Selphie.

"Let's go, Zell! We've done this before, remember?" (1)

Selphie jumped, much to Irvine's horror.

"Woooooohoooooooooooooooooo!"

Zell smirked at the remaining two, and jumped off as well.

"Geroooonimoooooooooooo!"

Quistis sighed.

* * *

Word count - 1927

(1) - SeeD test, at the beginning of the game, where Selphie jumps off the cliff and you have the option to jump off or walk around the cliff if you want.

That's it, so far! Next chapter : Discoveries are made, and also friendships.

Review please! Onegaii! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Back! Muahahah!

AUTHOR'S VERY IMPORTANT NOTE : **What do you think **of the pairing of **Kurama/Quistis**?? After all, they both use whips... and Quistis is fairly headstrong and is probably what Kurama would like... I'd like to hear your opinion!! Tell me! LOL

**

* * *

**

Squall dove to a side, watching with impatience as Zell landed none too gracefully on the grass. He rolled a few times before jumping up, then fixed Squall with a grin. Squall took off, looking back to shout, "Quistis, Irvine! Stay there if you don't want to come! Be careful!"

"Right-o, Squall!" yelled Irvine. "We'll call if there's trouble!"

Selphie and Zell tore after Squall, enjoying the feel of adrenaline rush, with Selphie whooping and cheering as she raced Zell.

It was hard work, and they weren't sure where exactly Squall was leading them, but soon Selphie managed to overtake even Squall. She turned around, her legs still in motion, and planted a cheeky grin on her face as she stuck out her tongue at the two men.

"Selphie! Watch where you're --"

"Ooof!!"

" ---going..."

They skidded to a halt as Selphie fell on her bum for the second time that day.

"Why is there a steel wall in the middle of a forest?!" she complained loudly and irritably as she got up.

"Steel wall?" said a deep, silky voice.

Then she looked up into the 'steel wall'. She gasped and leapt back instinctively, closer to Squall and Zell. The 'steel wall' she had run headfirst into was the chest of a very tall... "thing", with a beautiful, shimmery-like tail and ears, with long silver hair. His eyes were golden and narrow, but it now held mischief and amusement in it as he stared silkily back at Selphie.

He was definitely not human...

"I knew it was you!" said Squall. His voice, however, held neither threat nor blame.

"Where's Rinoa?"

"Safe. Come with me," came the reply. He was about to turn and lead the way when he stopped. He scrutinized them again, ignoring Zell's defensive stance. "Were there not two more of you?"

"They're back at the ship. And how do you know?" said Zell suspiciously.

"Rinoa mentioned five people, if I'm not mistaken. And there are only three of you. Simple math, no?"

Zell growled. There was no mistaking the underlying hint of "mortals, what idiots, but I'll play along" in his voice. Squall, however, directed a threatening glare at him.

"You are sure that you do not want them to come along?"

"..."

"That means no," said Selphie cheerfully, while Zell laughed at their leader.

"Come, let us go," said the silver-haired figure, and strode off.

* * *

"Kurama won't hurt Squall right?" said Rinoa out loud, more to assure herself than actually asking somebody.

"Oh no, he wouldn't. Kurama would never do that unless Squall attacked him first..." replied Yukina, as she busied herself with preparing tea for the incoming guests.

A snort came from the far end of the room, and Rinoa tried her best to ignore the underlying meaning of it.

"Oniisan!"

"Hn. The fox is entirely too careless."

"And you, are entirely too paranoid," replied Kurama smoothly as he entered his house. He then gave Rinoa a brilliant smile, and stepped aside to reveal Squall behind him.

Rinoa ran to the waiting arms of her lover, almost tearing. She breathed in the scent of his crisp leather jacket, the scent that was uniquely him, as her Knight, her lover, her everything.

"GROUP HUG!" squealed Selphie and Zell simultaneously. Squall's eyes flew wide open as he and Rinoa was glomped by two of his other friends who were laughing madly.

"Shh, you'll wake Yusuke!" said Yukina hurriedly.

"Relax, Yukina. Yusuke won't wake up anytime soon, not even if all of us scream at the same time."

"Where's Quisty? And Irvine?" asked Rinoa.

"They're back at the ship..."

"Let's go, then! What are we waiting for?" said Zell.

"Perhaps, you are waiting for me to let you leave," replied Kurama, amused. Zell reminded him too much of Yusuke. So easy to bait.

"What makes you think we can't leave right now? Who says we need your permission?" said Zell, puffing up his chest and flexing his muscles. He snorted and turned away to the entrance, dragging Selphie by the arm. "We'll leave right this mo ---"

His sentence was cut short as he fell face first to the floor. Squall buried his head in his hands. _Zell, you idiot!_

"You are in my house, you play by my rules... and you are going to leave just like that, without thanking your beloved friend's saviour?" said Kurama boredly, sipping the tea Yukina made. Yukina looked on in disapproval, but did agree that they were being rather rude. She also recognized the young man as Mrs Dincht's son.

"What the... where did this plant come from??" exclaimed Zell, completely ignoring everything Kurama said and tugging at the vine wrapped around his ankle.

Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Fox, stop your games. Let them leave."

"No, I won't. Not yet. I have a few things I need to ask of them..."

The orphanage gang (minus two) tensed.

"Surely you would not leave without returning a favour?" said Kurama lightly. A few more vines slithered like snakes into view. Zell gulped. _What sort of magic is this...?_

"Right," said Squall. "Thank you for saving Rinoa."

"Ah, finally, some manners after all. Although that was not entirely necessary, as the sorceress herself had already thanked us. Anyway, make yourselves comfortable. Sit."

They sat.

"Now, are you sure you want to keep your other members waiting? I can go and fetch them if you like."

"Well... we left them there because they didn't want to jump down from the cliff we were on... Our airship can't land in this forest, you see. There's not enough space without damaging the trees."

"And besides we need to guard the ship too!"

"We do... but they wouldn't know the way in here right?"

"Well, if you prefer to keep them waiting, fine..."

Suddenly Squall fished out his cellphone from his pocket.

"It's Quistis," he muttered, while flipping it open to answer the call.

"Put her on speakerphone," said Selphie.

"_Squall? Squall are you there?" _came the voice of Quistis. The orphanage gang crowded around Squall.

"Yeah. We've got Rinoa."

"_That's good to hear, but I just received a call from Nida. The Garden is in chaos without us! G-Garden is attacking! They want you and Rinoa!"_

"What?!"

* * *

"Balamb Garden houses a sorceress! What next? Surely they would be her protector as well? With the formidable Squall Leonheart on her side, it would be catastrophic if they are allowed to wander free! It is only a matter of time before Sorceress Rinoa succumbs to her dark side!"

Laguna sighed, scratching his head fervently, pacing about the room. Kiros rolled his eyes at the bumbling president of Esthar, exchanging glances with Ward. Ward switched off the live broadcast, which previously featured a very incensed G-Garden Commander, declaring war on Balamb Garden.

"..."

"What are we to do? My son's in trouble!"

"..."

"We have to help Balamb Garden!"

"..."

"Laguna, that's a very rash decision."

"Who cares?! We've always fought against Galbadia anyway!"

"But their basis for war is actually reasonable, if not brash. I have no doubt that there are people in the world who support their actions now. They fear sorceresses more than SeeDs, I'm sure."

"But... but... but... Squall..."

"I know."

* * *

"Thank you for saving Rinoa. We have to go now," said Squall, as politely as he could ever sound, and turned towards the doorway.

"Wait.. wait, can they help too? We need all the help we can get!" said Zell, looking back at them.

"And what makes you think you can get all the help you need?" said Hiei, smirking.

"Zell, we've trespassed long enough. We owe them, not they us," said Rinoa. "We shouldn't... ask for more."

"But..."

"Let's go. We're wasting time," said Squall, nodding curtly.

However, he found that the exit was barricaded by Kurama's vicious plants.

"Do you think it wise, to rush back into a battle where you should not be...?" questioned Kurama.

"What do you mean?"

"The opposing forces want you and the sorceress. And you are going to proceed to do so?"

"There's no other choice!" said Zell impatiently. "Let us go!"

"Children," muttered Hiei. His remark, however, did not go unheard.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU PUNY LITTLE BOY, HOW OLD ARE YOU ANYWAY! CALLING US CHILDREN!" roared Zell.

The temperature started to rise dramatically, making Yusuke jump awake, sensing Hiei's anger and youki.

"What's going on?"

"Oniisan, stop, he doesn't know what we are!" said Yukina, alarmed.

The temperature started to plummet down back to normal.

"What's going on?" repeated Yusuke. "Who are all these people?"

"Let's all settle down, shall we?" said Kurama silkily, but the vines that sprouted up ensured that they would not be leaving anytime soon.

"I usually do not give advice so readily to people who I have only just met, but as we are dealing with you and the sorceress, the two most powerful _humans _here, I suggest you listen to me."

"The rest of you can go back to do battle, I do not particularly care, however, the sorceress and the knight should not show themselves in battle. Imagine, if you will, the people of this world whose fears of another sorceress ruling have led them to believe that Galbadia Garden is doing the right thing. Should you proceed to fight back, it will only make them more afraid, and you will lose all the backing that you have."

"But.. Balamb Garden..."

"You can, make this to your advantage. You can openly declare that the sorceress and her knight has left the Garden, and that Galbadia is attacking without first investigating the truth. This will turn the people's faith back to your Garden."

"...But Squall and Rinoa are the best. How can we win without them...?"

"Oi oi oi oi oi oi what the fuck is going on?!" said Yusuke, seething at being left out of the conversation.

"Ah, Yusuke. I didn't notice you were awake. You remember him don't you? What was your name again?"

"Squall."

"Yes, Squall. Yusuke, you remember him, don't you?"

Yusuke squinted.

"He the one I nearly killed?" said Yusuke, still squinting. Zell and Selphie gasped and stood up, readying their weapons.

"Yes, Yusuke," said Kurama, half-amused.

"Sorry, my bad."

"Huh?" said Zell and Selphie simultaneously.

"I said SORRY, geez, you deaf or something..."

"No harm done," said Squall. "Back to the topic. What he said made sense. Zell, Selphie, go with Quistis and Irvine and defend Garden."

"Where will you be going?"

"...I'm going to Esthar. We have to convince them first before Galbadia. It shouldn't be difficult, given that we know Laguna."

Kurama lowered his vines, leaving the exit clear.

"Thanks for the advice. Let's go," said Squall.

"Bye Yukina," said Rinoa, smiling at the petite lady, and waving to the rest.

"Ku-ra-ma," came the gritted voice of Yusuke's. "I STILL don't know what's going on!!!"

Kurama and Hiei sighed.

* * *

Finally! Chapter 5 done!

Please review! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S VERY IMPORTANT NOTE : **What do you think **of the pairing of **Kurama/Quistis**?? After all, they both use whips... and Quistis is fairly headstrong and is probably what Kurama would like... I'd like to hear your opinion!! Tell me! LOL

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Final Fantasy : Awakening Demons**

"Nida, keep talking! What's your status?" said Quistis urgently into the microphone. Irvine stood outside, watching for any sign of Squall and the others.

"We're somewhere near Trabia Canyon. They're going to corner us pretty soon, so we're stuck!"

"What do you mean 'we're stuck!'? Pilot your way out of there!"

"I can't, we're nearby the place where there's a huge crater ... if you remember we couldn't pilot through this before!" (1)

Quistis cursed in her head as she imagined the Trabia crater and the battle that would soon ensue.

"Ok, so you _do_ have no choice... Have they started attacking yet? What is Xu doing?"

"Xu is now acting commander, here, talk to her. I need to find a way around this crater fast!"

"Quistis? What's your status?"

Quistis was about to explain when Selphie and the others burst through the pilot door, Selphie quickly strapping herself into the pilot seat and taking off.

"Destination, Quistis?" said Selphie, serious for once. Zell and Irvine quickly strapped themselves in too.

"Trabia Canyon. They're somewhere around there, and if they're not careful they're going to run straight into the crater and be unable to move," explained Quistis.

It was only then that she realized Squall was nowhere to be found.

"Selphie, what are you doing?? Where's Squall?!"

"He can't come, Quisty. We have to prove that G-Garden is wrong, that they're attacking without any basis!"

"G-Garden is in hot pursuit. I've rounded up all able SeeD members to barricade any entrances. Junior classmen are in the basement with some SeeDs where it's safe. There won't be a repeat of last time," came the voice of Xu's.

"Basement?! Xu, are you CRAZY?"

"We cleared all the monsters out already, remember?"

"But..."

"I have to run, Quistis, get here as soon as you can!"

* * *

"So you guys can just stay here awhile and have some tea," said Kurama pleasantly.

Squall and Rinoa exchanged glances, before sitting down beside each other.

"Firstly ... introductions have not been made ... My name is Kurama, this is Yusuke, and that is Hiei and Yukina."

"Squall."

"Unusual name," commented Kurama. "Highly unusual."

"I think it's a pretty name," chirped Yukina.

"Is there a point to this?" said Hiei, scowling.

"Yes, there is," said Squall. "Your names are very ... ancient."

Rinoa turned to look at him in surprise.

"Correct. Wonderful commander you make, Squall."

"What are you guys? And as your names are ancient, you're going to tell me something along the lines of that as well?" asked Squall carefully.

"Yes ... as we have already told Rinoa, we are from a race of demons, long extinct from the world 2000 years ago."

"You've lived _that _long?" said Rinoa in awe. "But..."

"Yes," interrupted Kurama smoothly."But enough about us... there is a matter I want to discuss with Squall."

"...Go on."

"The Deep Sea Research Center... have you been there before?"

Squall shuddered. Bahamut stirred a little bit in his mind. Images of the Ultima Weapon flashed.

"Yes. I wouldn't want to go back there again..."

"When was the last time you went there?"

"Two years ago, before we defeated Ultimecia ... why?"

"I will need your help in getting to the Research Center."

"Why?" repeated Squall impatiently.

"Because I cannot fly?"

Squall resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands.

"But you have that," said Rinoa, pointing to the large phoenix now preening its feathers.

Kurama blinked. How could he have forgotten?

Yusuke burst into uncontrollable laughter. It wasn't everyday you see Kurama looking so blank.

* * *

"There, I see them! They've already started!"

The battle was one-sided, G-Garden seemed to be putting all of its efforts into getting them to surrender. Trapped right by the side of the crater, Quistis could see the violent shaking the Garden was experiencing. No one ever knew why the Garden's controls became like that whenever near the crater, but now they really had nowhere to run as Galbadia Garden rammed into the other.

"Shall we attack from here, or go down to help?" asked Zell, peering down at the scene.

"Garden needs more commanders! Quistis, you have to help them. Zell and Irvy can help me with the blasters!" said Selphie, flicking the buttons and switches on the Ragnarok's control panel.

Quistis nodded. "Ok. Fly low while I get off, and defend B-Garden from any further breaches!"

"Right-o!"

Selphie flew as low as possible without landing, depositing Quistis on the ground near the battlefield. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she sprinted off towards the battle with her whip out, lashing out at all the Galbadian students.

Reaching the entrance of her beloved Garden, she dragged the remaining SeeDs behind her and started to defend, shouting out orders. Taking control in the situation was what she did best, and by seeing one of the orphanage gang and the ferocious Ragnarok, the SeeD's spirits were lifted.

Meanwhile, in the air, Zell and Irvine seated themselves on both sides of the wide cockpit, handling blasters of their own. In a quick, frontal assault, Selphie released fire with a huge whoop, spraying bullets all over G-Garden. Their shields were up, and all they need to do was wear them down. As they flew about, Zell and Irvine took aim and fired whenever they could get a shot at the Garden.

"Be careful, Selphie, we might run out of bullets!" yelled Irvine, as a missile he shot headed straight for G-Garden burst open the shields. The red light flickered and died.

"Who cares?!" said the girl excitedly, punching even more controls to fire at the now naked Garden.

"Xu here, come in, Quistis! I repeat, come in, Quistis!"

"Selphie here. What's up, Xu?"

"G-Garden's shields are down. We're preparing a simultaneous G-Force attack. Get out of the way, it's lightning based!"

"Roger that! Off we go! Stop shooting, Irvy!"

Not seconds later as Selphie piloted Ragnarok well away from the target, but still enough to be able to see the scene, cracklings of thunder ensued. The clouds turned grey and flashed as lightning sparkled around the fog.

"Look, it's so cool!" squealed Selphie, keeping the Ragnarok hovering in midair as she watched.

Below, Xu and a huge group of SeeDs were surrounding another smaller group of people. They were summoning their Guardian Forces, and no doubt they had to be protected.

First one to appear was Ramuh, the God of Thunder and Lightning. Descending from the sky, with lightning surrounding him all over, he thrust his spear bolt to the ground where G-Garden was. Energy exploded out as the lightning fissured everywhere, spreading the heavy voltage from the Garden's metal exterior to the inside. Selphie nearly jumped when yet another lightning bolt struck the ground. _Lightning never strikes the same place twice ... hah! _A familiar looking yellow and green blur emerged out from thin air, flapping its brilliant wings.

"That must be Quistis!" said Zell, straining to see from where he stood behind Selphie. Exhaling deeply, the mighty bird unleashed his attack, Thunder Storm onto Galbadia Garden. The air exploded into bright blue and white light as the force of the lightning set in and burst from the core into a perfect hemisphere, containing the lightning in the Garden.

"Ooh, I wonder what's next? Tiamat, perhaps?"

"I think it's Ixion, that must be Xu," said Irvine.

Sure enough, Irvine was right. A six-legged horse galloped in out of nowhere, spraying the air with lightning. Stomping on the ground ferociously, the beast pointed its horn towards the target and released a continuing stream of lightning ... Thor's Hammer. Barely, just barely lifting the Garden up with the energy of the lightning, Ixion powered another bolt of lightning towards the center of the Garden ... which imploded upon contact.

With a final snort, Ixion disappeared back to the realm of the summons.

Galbadia Garden collapsed to the ground, lightning still crackling around it.

* * *

"Fine, so maybe we don't need your help after all..." grumbled Kurama unhappily.

"It's okay, we'll still help you out," said Rinoa kindly.

"You still haven't answered me yet," said Squall, irritated. He glared at the fox demon, making Yusuke snigger.

"Why do you want to go there? It's abandoned and full of monsters."

"I know what it looks like before...but not now." replied Kurama, sipping his tea.

"Then what was it like when you first went there?"

"It was new. It had no monsters ... excavations were running deep. There were busy people everywhere... I had to use a lot of my skills to pass unnoticed."

Hiei snorted. The fox was too humble, too modest... and here he had thought that after 4000 years he would have gotten rid of his human traits.

"What's so funny, Hiei?" asked Yusuke.

"Hn. Nothing."

Yusuke pouted.

"They were searching for something, and I didn't know what. I don't know if they ever found what they were searching for, but I ... I discovered something else."

He stood up and left the room, presumably to fetch the two orbs he had shown Yukina before. Hiei sighed. In a flicker that nearly made Squall jump out of his seat into a ready stance, he appeared next to Yusuke and bopped him upside the head.

"Yusuke. Spar. Now."

"What?? Why??"

"It's been 4000 years. I'm sick of Kurama. I want a spar. NOW."

"Tch, fine ... "

And off they went outside to spar, with Yukina telling them to be careful and not kill each other by accident (or on purpose).

"Here," said Kurama, entering the room again. He blinked.

"Where did they go?"

"Spar," said Yukina cheerfully, clearing the empty cups of tea away.

"Oh. Anyway, this is what I found... Let's see if you know anything about them."

He laid the cloth down on the table and opened it, revealing a white and black orb, shining like diamonds reflected in the sun, with a very dim, very pale greenish glow to it.

"Do you know what they are?" asked Kurama eagerly.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. Sorry."

"Me neither..." said Rinoa, picking up one of the orbs.

Kurama sighed.

Squall's cellphone rang. He turned it up on speakerphone.

"Hello?"

"Squall? Quistis here. We won the battle. Simultaneous lightning based Guardian Force summon, heavy damage to G-Garden. B-Garden is still mobile but shields are down. There are some injuries, few are severe... but no losses. B-Garden is now heading towards Esthar for refuge."

Squall exhaled in relief.

"Good. Rinoa and I are fine here. Sorry we couldn't go back to help."

"That's alright. We'll come and get you now with Ragnarok. See you."

"So, I don't suppose you could give us a lift to the center then? An airship would be very much faster than an untamed phoenix," said Kurama.

"Yes, we'll give you a lift to the center. But we might not come with you."

Kurama suddenly grinned, showing off his sharp canine teeth.

"I highly doubt that, commander."

* * *

DUNDUNDUN...

Yea yea, whatever.

The battle scenes were too short ... Sigh. I'm so not a descriptive writer ... but I thought the idea of a simultaneous attack was cool. I had to research for more lightning based summons though. Ixion is in FF10. Ramuh is in most FF's except FF8. Quezacotl is still my favourite though yay xD

(1) - There is a crater near Trabia Canyon where the B-Garden cannot navigate through. Your controller stick would usually start vibrating if you tried to push through. THis is where the battle takes place.

Review? please?


End file.
